Papa Don't Preach
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Oneshot. What if Rachel had given herself to Jesse? Now she must face the consequence. R&R! Be nice! Third songfic!


Uhhh, I think it's my third song fic! I don't know why I decided to make it ...Maybe I just love them lots! Anyway, I know it's not realistic, but this song was stuck in my head all day! NOT tied to any fics I might make of this couple in the future. Simply a "What if" one shot! R&R!

* * *

_Papa I know you're going to be upset_

_'Cause I was always your little girl_

_But you should know by now_

_I'm not a baby_

Rachel's eyes filled with tears but her voice didn't waver. It took so much courage to just stand up on stage...To throw it all away for a few tears? Never..Never...She watched as Leroy and Hiram frowned at her song choice...Soon their expressions would be angry.

_You always taught me right from wrong_

_I need your help, daddy please be strong_

_I may be young at heart_

_But I know what I'm saying_

She did know. She was sure her decision would prove positive. A few weeks ago she wouldn't have been so concrete. Now? Now her choice was made and she wasn't backing down for anybody.

_The one you warned me all about_

_The one you said I could do without_

_We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please_

They'd warned her about Jesse St. James. Leroy had explained to her that dating an older boy would be a risk, he kept saying that at that age boys liked to...Consummate a relationship. But she knew all of it already. Rachel was sure Jesse wouldn't hurt her, but now one night changed her entire future.

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh_

_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

Positive. The test was positive...The possible outcomes came rushing through her head quickly. She could either keep the baby and forget about Broadway or she could give it up for adoption. Abortion wasn't an option, Rachel wasn't a killer. But the thing was...Giving it up? It pained her to even consider it. So how did she solve it? She called Jesse. At first, it was denial, then realization, and finally, acceptance.

_He says that he's going to marry me_

_We can raise a little family_

_Maybe we'll be all right_

_It's a sacrifice_

She thought Jesse would run away...He didn't. He did the polar opposite- he promised to stick by her side, no matter what. He even postponed UCLA for a year just to be with her. He'd kept murmuring that it wasn't a mistake, that the life inside of her was conceived out of love...And maybe he was right. Even after egging her, Rachel still forgave him out of love.

_But my friends keep telling me to give it up_

_Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up_

_What I need right now is some good advice, please_

Tina and Mercedes had thought otherwise. They'd argued with Rachel after she'd confessed to them that she give up the baby. Quinn, surprisingly, had backed Rachel up.

"I made the mistake of giving up my baby," Quinn explained. "Imagine what Shelby went through. Rachel, keep your baby." she smiled warmly. "And you're lucky. Jesse didn't run away. He must _really_ love you."

Finn had blown up in her face. Calling her so many different names out of anger and jealousy.

"Dammit Rachel!" he'd exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders.

"Finn! Let go that hurts!" she yelled.

"This is a mistake! Don't stay with St. Jackass! He freaking _egged_ you! Egged you!" she had felt his lips crash onto hers. She shook her head but struggled to free his grasp. She shut her eyes and heard a voice nearby.

"Get away from her!" It had been Jesse. He'd run up to them and punched Finn square in the jaw, wincing at contact. Rachel had sobbed as he took her into his arms, walking them away.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, rubbing her shoulders tenderly. Rachel had only nodded.

"All that's left is Shelby and my dads..."

_Daddy, daddy if you could only see_

_Just how good he's been treating me_

_You'd give us your blessing right now_

_'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please_

"I'm pregnant." Rachel had whispered, looking into her lap. She was currently in Shelby Corcoran's living room, with a sleeping Beth in the other room. She kept waiting for the yelling, but felt comforting arms around her.

"Oh, Rachel...Baby..." Shelby cooed, rubbing her back. "Did you tell your dads yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "Tomorrow night I'll do it. Aren't you going to ask who the father is?"

Shelby shook her head. "It's Jesse's, isn't it?" Rachel nodded, leaning against her mom for support.

"I thought you'd be mad.."

Shelby sighed. "I couldn't be mad at you Rachel, I love you. No matter what. I'm you mom, remember?" she laughed softly. "I'm here for you. What did Jesse say?"

"He wants to be with me. I told him he's ruining his life this way..But I can't get rid of him."

Shelby smiled. "I knew he was a good kid deep down."

Rachel only smiled.

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

Rachel added emphasis to those lines, closing her eyes and letting her hands graze her stomach for a few seconds. She opened her eyes and saw Hiram clutching the seat in front of him for support.

Her eyes filled with tears. He was mad, obviously. Leroy was wide eyed and gaping at his 16-almost 17- year old daughter sing about how she was with child. Hiram glanced at the boy smiling in the seat a few rows ahead of them. That's how he knew who's it was. Jesse stared at the girl-no, woman- of his dreams sing about their child...A confession, even. His eyes shined.

_Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh_

_Don't you stop loving me daddy_

_I know, I'm keeping my baby!_

She wailed the last note, clutching the microphone stand as the audience clapped loudly. Rachel looked down, a sob erupting from within her. She muttered a small "thank you" and rushed offstage. Jesse greeted her with open arms.

He laughed into her hair. "Rachel, they're pissed...But I'm proud of you."

"Did-Did you give them the note?" When he nodded, she hugged him and mumbled, "Let's get out of here."

Still in their seats, Hiram unfolded the paper Jesse had handed him to reveal his daughters handwriting, nothing was on it other than a single lengthy paragraph, but it was enough to knock his world down.

_Dads, I'm not a baby anymore...I'm __**having**__ a baby with Jesse. I know you think it's a mistake...But deep down, I know it's right. It's exactly what was suppose to happen...When you love something, you've gotta go for it. Daddy, I love this baby and I know you're going to be upset- but don't be. Jesse wants to marry me someday, so please, accept my decision and know I'm keeping __**my **__baby. It's time you let go of your little girl._

_-Rachel_

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Despise it enough to review? (Cute, begging smile with big eyes).

-Fanatic4Fiction (AKA FunkyChunkyMonkey)


End file.
